Be my Valentine
by AmyVS7
Summary: With a little help from Valentine's Day, will feelings finally come out into the open? Clyde/Rani. One Shot.


The Sarah Jane Adventures fic:

Pairing: Clyde/Rani

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, belongs to BBC Wales

Summary: With a little help from Valentine's Day, will feelings finally come out into the open? Clyde/Rani. One Shot.

Happy Valentine's Day guys! You all up for some Clani mushy, soppy, romantic cuteness? lol Well here it is, enjoy! :)

**Be my Valentine**

14th February. Valentine's Day. The day that either filled people with love and happiness or just pure dread. For one guy and one girl this year it was a bit of both. They were both in love with their best friend. Neither knew how the other felt and neither wanted to wreck the close friendship they already had, so today was quite a dilemma as to whether they were going to risk admitting their feelings or not. Both of them began walking to eachother's houses, school bags slung over their shoulders and inside both of their bags was a card in a red envelope.

The girl crossed the road and saw up ahead of her, her friend heading her way, a smile illuminated her friend's face at seeing who it was.

"Rani!" called Clyde, picking up his pace to meet her "You alright?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Can't complain" grinned Clyde, before thinking about it "Well actually I will, we've got double maths first thing."

"And it's Monday" Rani moaned, although she brightened up as she reminded Clyde "But it's Valentine's Day."

Clyde groaned "Oh it's not here again is it? I _hate_ Valentine's Day!"

"So I take it you haven't got any cards?" Rani teased.

Clyde raised his eyebrows "Oh ha-ha... the postman hasn't actually been yet, so by the time I come home there will be loads of them just waiting for me."

"Dream on Clyde" Rani nudged him forwards as they began their walk to school. Clyde giving Rani an annoyed look which only made Rani laugh.

The Monday dragged on for the two teens, the day filling with apprehension as each hour ticked by. Not knowing when the right time was to give the other their card. Clyde, however, struck gold with an idea as he and Rani walked home from school.

They headed into Bannerman Road and Clyde mentioned to Rani "I've got to nip home and get some stuff, meet you in the attic in ten minutes?"

"Alright" Rani smiled, Clyde began walking away and Rani shouted after him, mischievously "Remember to check the house for any cards, Clyde!"

Clyde turned around "Very funny!" he said sarcastically and couldn't help but laugh as he rushed down the street. Rani heading to Sarah Jane's house.

...

Clyde got home, no cards to be found anywhere, not that he was bothered. He only had eyes for one girl. He got changed out of his school uniform and put on dark coloured jeans, a purple shirt and trainers. Slinging his jacket on too, he grabbed the red card out of his school bag and headed back out of the house. He came back into Bannerman Road and rushed up to Rani's house, checking no one was around (Rani's dad or Rani for that matter) he posted the card through the letter box. He breathed a sigh, he was both very nervous and excited at what was about to possibly unfold for him and Rani. Knowing there was no turning back now.

...

Rani was sat on Sarah Jane's red leather sofa in the attic, with Sarah Jane at her computer typing up an article, when Clyde wandered into the room.

"Oh there you are Clyde!" Sarah Jane smiled, turning around to face him "Rani and I were wondering where you'd got to?"

"I told you I had gone back home for a minute" Clyde said to Rani, taking off his jacket and flinging himself down onto the sofa next to her.

"Yes but you said you'd be ten minutes, that was a good twenty minutes ago."

"Didn't know I was being timed" Clyde raised his eyebrows at her, Rani rolling her eyes but smiling in response. Then a thought suddenly occurred to her "Anyway, why are you all dressed up? Going somewhere?"

"Got a Valentine's date have you, Clyde?" Sarah Jane smiled at him, curiously.

"Nope" Clyde responded calmly "Just things to do, people to see."

Rani raised her eyebrows "What are you going on about?"

"Just...I have places to be that's all."

Rani continued to eye him suspiciously, but thankfully for Clyde Sarah Jane saved him from more of Rani's questioning.

"Well now you're here Clyde, you can take a look at this with me" Sarah Jane ushered him over to Mr. Smith where they began looking at data on the screen.

Rani saw an opportunity and went for it; she took the red card out of her bag and put it on Clyde's jacket, which was lying on the sofa. Rani smiled, but nervousness crept into her stomach. So much so that she had to get out of there.

"Guys, I'm just going to go home, get changed and stuff. I won't be long I promise."

"Okay Rani" Sarah Jane thought nothing of it, but Clyde watched her go with his heart pounding like a drum beat. Knowing that the card would be waiting for Rani when she got across the road.

Rani headed home and opened the front door, her nerves were electric and she couldn't bear to be in the room as Clyde opened his card from her. She went to her room and got changed into jeans, sparkly black ballet pump shoes and a purple blouse. As she finished doing her make-up, Rani's mum called from downstairs "Rani, there's a card here for you!"

Rani's heart gave a jolt...it couldn't be ... could it?

Rani finished her make-up, brushed her hair, threw on her jacket and put her handbag on her shoulder. Heading downstairs she met her mum in the hallway, Gita was holding out the red card with a big smile on her face.

"You look lovely, going somewhere?"

"Maybe" Rani smiled, taking the card from her. She began opening it, only to see Gita standing there excitedly in anticipation.

"Mum! Do you mind?" Rani objected, causing Gita to blush.

"Sorry my darling, I'll be in the living-room" and Gita left her daughter to it, but unbeknown to Rani, Gita peaked her head around the door.

Rani opened the card to reveal a white card with a teddy bear on it holding a big glittery red heart, and at the top reading 'Be my Valentine'. But the card didn't look like one bought in a shop, it looked like it had been drawn. Rani eagerly opened it to find written 'Will you be my valentine Rani? All my love'. But no name was left. Rani didn't need a name to decipher who had sent her the card. Just from the hand drawn picture on the front, to the scruffy handwriting on the inside, there was only one person who it could be.

...

Clyde couldn't take the tension much longer; he was almost shaking through nerves.

"You alright Clyde?" Sarah Jane looked worried.

"Yeah just feeling a bit funny" Clyde said, looking all pale and clammy.

Sarah Jane replied "Why don't you go home and rest. You and Rani can come round tomorrow?"

"You sure?" Clyde said.

Sarah Jane smiled "Of course, I'll see you tomorrow."

Clyde smiled and headed over to the sofa to get his jacket, only to see the red card left lying on top. He saw his name on the front of the card, quickly opening it to reveal a red card with lots of different coloured hearts with the words 'Be my Valentine' in the biggest one in the middle of the card. Clyde opened it to reveal the word's 'Will you be my Valentine, Clyde?' Clyde grinned thinking to himself he had said those very words in the card he himself had sent. Clyde's heart gave a jolt of excitement, realising who the card was from, just by the handwriting. He threw on his jacket and rushed out of the attic, Sarah Jane looking utterly baffled by how quickly he had scarpered.

Clyde left the house and was at the end of the driveway when he saw Rani across the road at the end of her pathway, the two of them looking directly at eachother, cards in hand.

"You?" they both said simultaneously.

"Yeah" they both repeated, blushing.

Clyde and Rani beamed brightly, Rani running across the road and threw herself at Clyde in a bone crushing hug.

"Did you make this?" Rani said, referring to the card.

"Yep, drew it the other day" Clyde smiled "So, Rani, will you be my valentine?"

"Cheesiest line, ever, Langer!" Rani giggled. Before looking into his eyes deeply "I will be, as long as you'll be mine?"

"Offer accepted" Clyde smiled, he cupped her cheek gently "I love you Rani."

Rani felt like crying happy tears as she replied "I love you an' all."

They reached in tentatively for their first kiss before deepening it as they let their emotions and feelings get the better of them.

Sarah Jane was smiling in the doorway of her house, she had briefly watched the exchange between the two teens before heading inside to leave them be. Whilst Gita could be seen peeking through the curtains of the living-room window, giving an excited grin at what she was witnessing.

As Clyde and Rani parted they smiled at eachother and Clyde held out his hand to Rani "Fancy going for something to eat and then the cinema?"

"Are you asking me out on a date Clyde Langer?" Rani teased.

"Nah I'm just starving and there's some good movies on at the moment" earning him a playfully shove on the arm by Rani who laughed. Taking the two cards and putting them in her bag.

"Yes of course for a date" Clyde grinned, "If you want to?"

Rani took hold of Clyde's hand, gently, smiling at him shyly "I'd love to."

The two teens walked hand in hand down Bannerman Road, just happy to be with eachother. Clyde contemplating the fact that Valentine's Day wasn't that bad after all.

...

Hope you enjoyed it, and as it's Valentine's Day i'm sending all my love to my wonderful readers! :D And i'd love you even more if you reviewed :) xx


End file.
